


Hello, IT

by swinggal138



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swinggal138/pseuds/swinggal138





	1. Chapter 1

Maurice Moss adjusted the dials on his telescope, his brown coat drawn tightly around him.   
“I have picked quite a night for stargazing,” he said, to himself.  
“Excuse me?” a sweet voice suddenly said next to him.  
The man with the big afro jumped, unaware he wasn’t alone. Looking to his right, he saw a beautiful girl, petite, and clutching a coat around her while taking notes in a notebook.  
“Oh, hello. I didn’t know anyone else was standing here.”  
“Hello. Sorry to have startled you.”  
“That is quite alright. Are you here to analyze constellation patterns too?”  
“Um, no. I’m here because I find the stars quite inspiring for my poetry.”  
“Poetry? I’m not good at poetry. I’m here to analyze the constellation patterns.”  
“Yes, you, um, said that already. I’m Roxie, by the way.”  
“Maurice Moss. But you can call me Moss. Roy and Jen call me Moss.”  
Roxie gave him an amused smile. This man was quite odd but there was something about him that she liked. She had always had a thing for brainy guys and there was something genuine and endearing about him.  
“So, Moss, will it bother you if I am here while you analyze the stars?”  
“Not at all. I find the company of women pleasant. Well I would if I had the company of women a lot which I don’t. But no, it will not bother me, at all.”  
Roxie smiled at him again as he peered through his telescope and she went back to taking her notes. After an hour or so, she was beginning to get cold and decided she should probably pack up to go home; Moss was packing up his telescope too.  
“Um, Moss, I know this is a rather odd and forward question but could we meet for coffee sometime? I would really like to pick your brain about constellations and the scientific terms connected to them. I feel it would make a great addition to some of my work.”  
“Coffee sounds lovely. I am always willing to volunteer my brain to forward the scientific and artistic communities.”  
“Great, here is my information,” Roxie said, handing him a business card she had, “Give me a call and let me know what works for you.”  
“I will do that tomorrow. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight Moss. It was nice to meet you.”  
Roxie walked off towards her car, smiling to herself. She liked Moss already and she was looking forward to coffee with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tricia sat at the bar, sipping on her beer. It had been a long day and she just needed to escape for a bit so she headed to her favorite little pub around the corner. She had just started on her third Guinness when she noticed a man come into the bar. It was a small place so there were never many people and definitely very few she didn’t recognize so this man automatically stood out. But he stood out for some other reason too; he didn’t seem to be the guy to hang around at a pub. Wearing a black Pacman T-shirt and dirty jeans with disheveld hair and a bit of stubble on his chin, he seemed more the kind to be playing videogames in a studio apartment and working with technology for a living. Now, back in the States, Tricia had a definite weakness for nerdy guys but had yet to meet a nice one here in London. She eyed the man with open admiration as he sat down and ordered some scotch.   
As he sat and sipped, he finally noticed the girl across the way, casting occasional glances at him. She was very beautiful, he had to admit, with her red hair and green top and black rimmed glasses; so why was she looking at him? Did he have something on his face? He excused himself to the bathroom, checking to make sure he had nothing embarrassing, but found nothing. When he returned, she smiled at him, sending him another, almost flirty, glance. He was just about to finish his scotch and was thinking of ordering another when one was set down in front of him. He sent the bartender a questioning look.  
“It’s from that girl over there,” the bartender explained, walking away.  
The girl bought him a drink? That had never happened before. Taking a big swig of the scotch for some courage, he decided to approach the girl.   
“Hello,” he said, his voice dripping with an Irish accent, “Thank you for the drink.”  
“You’re welcome. I like a man who can appreciate a good scotch. I’m Tricia, by the way.”  
“Roy. Are you drinking Guinness?”  
“Yes, I admit it is my weakness.”  
“Really? That is interesting. So, you’re American?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been here for a few months.”  
“And what is it that you do exactly?”  
“I’m a research assistant for a medical corporation. I studied biomedical engineering at University and the company thought I would bring some special skills to their work.”  
“Oh..so you’re like...” Roy started, but was too flustered to finish his sentence and took a long sip of his scotch. He was actually talking to a hot, nerdy girl; this was the dream.  
“So, Roy, what do you do?”  
“I...um...I work for a big corporation. Big, important person for the company. Anyway, can I buy you another beer?”  
“As much as I would like that, I actually have to be going. I have work tomorrow.”  
“Oh, okay. I understand,” Roy said, figuring she was just giving him the brush-off.  
“But,” she continued, placing a hand on his arm, “I would be happy to take you up on that offer tomorrow.”  
Roy look startled as she handed him a business card with her name and phone number, smiling at him.  
“Say, 8 o’clock?”  
“Yes, that sounds good. 8 it is.”  
“Great. I look forward to seeing you. It was great meeting you,” she said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.  
“You...too,” Roy said, flustered but beaming; he had a date with an intelligent, attractive girl. Now what would he have to do to not screw it up?


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Tricia sat in her flat, perusing through a magazine when Roxie finally got back from her night of stargazing, a huge smile on her face.  
“Good night looking at the stars?”  
“Yes, actually. I met a guy.”  
“You did? Stargazing?”  
“Yeah, he is nerdy and a bit socially awkward but incredibly genuine and sweet. I gave him my number, told him I wanted to get coffee with him, and hopefully he calls me tomorrow.”  
“That’s great. Well, you will have to let me know if he does. I actually met a guy tonight too.”  
“That’s awesome! Where?”  
“That little pub I go to. He is Irish, super shy, and seems pretty nerdy; he was wearing a Pacman shirt.”  
“He definitely sounds like your guy.”   
“Yeah, we have a date tomorrow night. I just hope he isn’t like the other so-called nerdy guys I have met here. You know, the kind that are actually nerdy but try to come off as cool or something. That annoys me to no end.”  
“I know what you mean. Well, I hope it works out.”  
“Me too. Well, I should probably be off to bed. Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”

. . .

The next day, Roy and Moss sat in their offices at work. Roy had his feet up on the desk, munching on some fried chicken. Moss was fiddling with some figurines, painting them, while smiling to himself. A woman wandered in, glancing at the boys.  
“Moss, what is up with your face? Why are you smiling like that?”  
“Oh, he’s been like that all morning,” Roy said, “I just try to ignore it.”  
“Well, Jen, if you must know, I met a lady last night while I was out playing with my telescope.”  
“A lady? You?”  
“Moss, are you sure it was a lady? I mean, it was dark out.” Roy said, incredulously.  
“Yes, Roy, I am certain it was a lady. A very pretty lady. And she asked me for coffee.”  
“Well, you better make sure to save some money for your date then. A lady will expect you to pay.”  
“Date? What are you on about? I simply said we are getting coffee.”  
“Yeah, that’s a date Moss,” Roy said, almost amused, “And speaking of dates, I have one tonight.”  
“You have a date too?” Jen asked, shocked that both of her nerdy colleagues had dates and her Friday night plans consisted of ice cream and the telly.  
“Yes, with a hot, brilliant woman.”  
“How do you know she’s brilliant?”  
“She’s a research assistant for a medical company and studied biomedical engineering. And she bought me a drink last night.”  
“She bought you a drink? An actual girl? And you say she was attractive, this woman?” Jen replied, still not believing this.  
“Yes, very attractive. And she wants to see me this evening. For drinks.”  
“Roy and I are hot commodities, Jen. Just deal with it,” Moss said cheekily.  
Jen just shook her head, retreating to the normalcy of her office and leaving the boys to gloat in their new romances.


	4. Chapter 4

Tricia showed up at the pub around five minutes to eight. Her outfit had taken a long time to ponder but she was pleased with the result. Her red hair was curled and contrasted perfectly with her short black dress with the open back. She had finished off her outfit with bright red lipstick and red strappy heels. Normally, she wouldn’t be so dressed up for the pub but she really wanted to impress this guy; he seemed like just her type. And the Irish accent was just a bonus, honestly. Her face lit up with a smile when he walked through the door, looking great in jeans and a green t-shirt. She liked the fact that he was dressed so casual; most men dressed up in an attempt to show-off but she honestly found the jeans and t-shirt combo the most attractive look on a man. Roy came over to her and she got off the stool, giving him a hug which he returned after a moment of shock that a woman was actually touching him. They sat down and Roy ordered two Guinnesses while Tricia gave him a smile, impressed that he remembered her drink from last night. Sipping on their beers, they sat and chatted,  
“So Roy, tell me more about what you do. You said you work for a big corporation?”  
“Yeah, well, vice-president...you know.”  
“Vice-president. Wow. Impressive.”  
“Yeah...pays quite a bit. Allows me to afford my Ferrari, you know.”  
“You drive a Ferrari?”  
“Yes, red one, actually.”  
Tricia sighed deeply, upset that this was actually happening to her again. Why couldn’t men just be themselves?  
“Roy,” she began, “you know that I studied medicine right? Extensive classes in the human body and hormonal reactions?”  
“Yes, of course,” Roy said, confused as to why she was bringing it up.  
“Right. So, I know when a person lying to me. There are certain chemical reactions a person can’t hide.”  
Roy looked incredibly embarrassed that he had been caught; he really liked this girl and screwing it up was the last thing he wanted to do.  
“What I’m trying to figure out is why you are lying to me.”  
“I’m sorry Tricia. I just really wanted you to like me.”  
“Roy, if I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t have asked to get drinks with you tonight. But I asked you because I could tell you weren’t full of yourself. That you were shy and kind of nerdy and smart. I like that in a man.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes. But what I don’t like is when men try to make up stories that they think are going to impress me. I have met too many guys like that in London already and I have no intention of wasting my time on another. So, do you think we can try this again?”  
“I would like that. And I’m sorry for lying before. I just figured a girl as pretty and smart as you wouldn’t want anything to do with an IT guy like me.”  
“So you work in IT?”  
“Yes. I fix computers and such for the hopeless people that can’t fix it themselves.”  
“Now see, I find that far more attractive than a vice-president any day.”  
Roy sent her a shy smile and continued telling her about his job. She listened intently, laughing at all the appropriate places in his stories. They ordered a second round and Tricia told him about some of the work she had been doing, new pills the company was experimenting with. For hours they sat at the pub, talking, laughing, and getting to know each other better; Tricia was really starting to like this guy. However, after awhile, she knew she should probably get home, sad the date had to end, and Roy offered to walk her back to her flat. They started off down the street and Tricia reached over to take his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. He looked down at their hands, a bit surprised, but not complaining. They walked back to her place and he led her up to the front door of the building.  
“I had a great time with you tonight,” she said, fiddling with her keys.  
“Me too. I would love to see you again sometime, if that’s alright with you.”  
“I’d like that a lot,” she said smiling, making no move to go inside.  
“Well, goodnight,” Roy said, turning to leave.  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
“What?” he said, giving her a very confused look.  
“This,” she said.  
Tricia stepped towards him, placing one hand behind his neck and bringing her lips up to his. He wasn’t sure how to react at first, as she moved her lips against his. But he soon settled into the kiss, placing his hands on her arms and bringing her closer to him. They exchanged kisses for several minutes until Tricia finally broke away, giving him one last peck and vanishing inside the building; he would definitely be calling her tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Moss had agreed to meet Roxie at the coffee shop around six, so she still had time to put the finishing touches on her outfit. She had gone with a vintage polka-dot dress, her hair styled in victory rolls and red lipstick on her lips. Moss seemed like an odd duck but she liked him. There was something honest about him, like he would never play games or lead a girl on. Besides, she really did want to pick his brain on some scientific terms for her poetry.   
Moss was already waiting for her when she got to the coffee shop, latte in hand. She approached him with a smile.  
“I took the liberty of purchasing your coffee for you.”  
“Thank you, I appreciate that.”  
“You are most welcome.”  
They sat down at a table and Roxie pulled out a notebook, prepared to take notes on constellations and such. The two of them talked for hours; Moss really did know a lot about space. After they had seemed to exhaust the topic, Roxie put her notebook aside,  
“So, Moss tell me more about you.”  
“More about me. Why?”  
“Because I want to get to know you better?”  
Moss looked a bit uncomfortable, as if gauging the situation.  
“Roxie, is this a date?”  
“Do you want it to be a date?”  
Moss looked contemplative for a minute before answering confidently,  
“Yes, I think I would like that very much.”  
“Good, I would like that too.”  
Moss then began to explain his work in IT and his workmates, really his only two friends in the world and the most important people in his life aside from his mother. They continued their conversation until the coffee shop was getting ready to close; Roxie couldn’t believe how easy she found it to talk to Moss once he finally opened up. As they stood to leave, Moss said,  
“May I escort you back to your place?”  
“I’d like that. Thank you.”  
They stepped out on the street and headed in the direction of Roxie’s flat. After a bit, Roxie shyly reached over and took his hand. Moss smiled and intertwined his fingers with hers, practically glowing that he was holding hands with a beautiful woman. They reached her flat and said polite goodbyes.  
“Goodnight Roxie. I had a wonderful time. I will call you tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight Moss. I look forward to seeing you again.”  
Moss beamed, leaning down to place a hesitant kiss on her cheek before practically skipping down the street towards his own place.


	6. Chapter 6

Two nights later, Roy and Tricia were sitting at a little restaurant, munching on burgers and chips. Roy kept sending her glances across the table, continuing to admire the way her low-cut purple top was hugging her curves. It was his official second date with this beautiful girl and he was still in awe that she had gone out with him in the first place, much less that she had agreed to more than one date. After finishing their meal, they walked the short distance over to the theater, hand in hand, eager to see the latest science fiction movie that had just come out. Roy paid for their tickets and they went in to find their seats. The lights went down and Roy hesitatingly put his arm around Tricia's shoulders, smiling as she nuzzled into his shoulder after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. The movie was great but Roy had to admit he wasn't paying much attention, content to watch Tricia's reaction to the movie, still shocked that a girl so beautiful was into the same nerdy things he was. Once the movie ended, Tricia and Roy stood a bit awkwardly outside the theater, when she finally spoke up,  
"Would you be up for grabbing a beer or two before we call it a night?"  
Roy shook his head eagerly and reached for her hand again before placing a quick, almost hesitant kiss, on her lips. She smiled at him and they took off in the direction of the nearest pub. A few hours later, one round had turned into two which had turned into three along with several shots of irish whiskey and the two of them walked unsteadily to the sidewalk, hailing a cab. They clambered into the taxi and somewhat collapsed into the backseat, Roy instantly putting his arm around Tricia’s shoulders as she nuzzled into his chest, placing a spontaneous kiss on his neck.  
"Tricia," he began, his Irish accent thicker than usual, "you are a wonderful lady."  
"Thank you Roy. You are a wonderful, nerdy man."  
"I'm so glad you asked me out. You're beautiful and smart and can hold your liquor like a true Irishman."  
"Thanks. You are amazing and I'm glad you decided to be yourself. I like you," she said, reaching up to pull his lips down to hers, kissing him passionately. He returned her kisses eagerly, slipping one hand to her waist and threading the other in her hair. The two of them kissed until the cabbie pulled over in front of her place, clearing his throat to break them apart. Tricia went to climb out and Roy insisted on walking her to the door. He placed his arm around her waist as she leaned into his side, eventually making it to the front door of her building. Turning to look at him, she smiled up at him,  
"Thank you Roy for a wonderful evening."  
"No, thank you Tricia," he said, bringing his lips down to hers again, their kissing growing in intensity as his tongue slipped in to tangle with hers. Finally breaking apart, he said, breathlessly,  
"Maybe I should come up?"  
Tricia pulled back from him, shaking her head but smiling at him,  
"Nope, not tonight. We have both had a lot to drink and it would be a bad idea."  
Roy nodded, agreeing with her but looking slightly disappointed. He gave her one last lingering kiss on the lips and turned to return to the cab.  
"However," she said to his retreating back, "I would love for you to come up tomorrow.”  
He turned to look at her, smiling.  
"I can make dinner," she said.  
"I would like that very much," he replied, giving her one last gaze before getting back in the cab, leaving Tricia with a smile on her face as she walked the stairs up to her flat.


	7. Chapter 7

That same day, Roxie was out again with Moss; he had asked if she would like to accompany him to the science museum and she eagerly accepted. For hours, they wandered the many exhibits, looking at everything from the latest scientific advances to the history of medicine through the ages. As they looked, they chatted about their various interests and Roxie told Moss how she had ended up in London.  
"Once my first book started selling well in the United States, I was invited to write one that would be focused on England and hopefully have a big selling audience here. They awarded me a grant and I could hardly pass up such an opportunity."  
"That sounds like a wonderful opportunity."  
"Yes, and as fate would have it, my best friend got offered a job as a research assistant at a pharmaceutical company."  
"Well that is fortunate indeed. Oh look! They have an IMAX on the Hubble Telescope."  
"We should see it."  
"Yes, I feel we definitely should."  
Moss paid for their tickets and then went into the theater, finding seats perfectly suited to see the screen. It was an amazing documentary and Roxie even had a few more ideas for poems. After leaving the theater, Moss and Roxie headed out of the museum. Moss lived within walking distance but he hailed a cab for Roxie.  
"Thank you for a lovely evening Roxie. I look forward to seeing you again."  
"I look forward to it too."  
Moss hesitated a moment, then looked at Roxie and removed his glasses in a hasty fashion, as if scared that he was going to back out of a decision he had made. Then, he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against Roxie's. She was taken aback by the abrupt kiss but soon sank into it, kissing him back as she placed her hands on his shoulders. It was a brief kiss but a sweet one. Moss put his glasses back on and beamed at Roxie, opening the cab door for her.  
"Goodnight Roxie!" he said, eagerly.  
"Goodnight Moss," she replied, smiling at him as he closed the cab door and the driver pulled away, leaving Moss on the curb with a big, goofy grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Roy showed up at Tricia's place promptly at seven the next night wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans combination. Tricia was looking amazing in a black skirt and tight, low-cut green top that hugged her chest; Roy had to actively not stare when he walked in the door. He gave her a kiss as she let him inside, handing her a bottle that simply said "Red Wine" on it.  
"Um, thanks babe. I appreciate the thought but I think we'll just stick to whiskey tonight."  
Roy shrugged and looked around her flat as she went back into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on her shepherd's pie.  
"This is a nice place you got here. Is that a Star Wars poster on the wall?"  
"Yeah, I'm kind of a huge Star Wars nerd."  
"Me too! What are the odds? You weren't made in some sort of lab were you? You're not like a robot who's going to attack me when I turn my back are you?"  
"What?"  
"Because there is no way a woman who looks like you can possibly be this nerdy and smart and interested in me."  
"Well," Tricia said, approaching Roy and running her fingers up and down his arms, "do you need me to prove I am an actual woman?"  
She leaned up and bit his ear gently, licking the skin right below the bite, causing an involuntary groan to escape his lips. In a voice more high-pitched than usual, he managed to say,  
"I think you might maybe have to prove that to me."  
Tricia looked up at him, giving him a sound kiss on the lips, before moving back into the kitchen,  
"Maybe after dinner."  
Roy sighed, trying to get things back under control as he went to sit at the table where Tricia was setting down a huge plate of food for each of them. Over dinner, they talked about their work and Tricia told him about her flatmate and moving to London from the States. After they ate, Tricia put the dishes to soak in the sink and poured each of them a small glass of Jameson.  
"So, I had another movie in mind for us to watch tonight but now I'm thinking Star Wars. Does that work?"  
"Sounds good to me," Roy said, seating himself down on the couch with his whiskey in hand.  
Tricia went over and started the movie, dimming the lights, and joining Roy on the couch. She snuggled into his side as he put his arm around her shoulders. After a bit they finished their whiskey and set their glasses down, content to just cuddle and watch the movie. They finished the first one and Tricia put in the second one, pressing play and going back to the couch. She was just sitting down when Roy said,  
"You know, I recall earlier this evening you sayin' somethin' about provin' to me that you are, in fact, an actual woman."  
"Hmm...did I? I don't quite remember that," she replied, teasing him, "What exactly was I doing when I said that?"  
"Oh, I believe it was something like this," he said, the little bit of whiskey giving him the courage to lean down and slowly draw her earlobe into his mouth, running his teeth along it. Tricia shivered and gasped before turning to him and capturing his mouth with hers, slipping her tongue past his lips and threading her fingers in his hair. He ran his hands up and down her sides, returning the kiss eagerly and pushing her back onto the couch. Tricia moved her mouth from his lips and began kissing down his neck, hands moving under his shirt to remove it. She kissed a line back up to his mouth, running her hands along his now-exposed skin. Leaning up, she once again bit his ear before whispering to him,  
"Roy, shall we move this to my bedroom?"  
"Yes," he said, nodding enthusiastically, "I think that is something we should definitely do."  
He crawled off of her, helping her off the couch. Tricia then took his hand, leading him into the bedroom, shutting the door soundly behind them before she pushed him back on the bed and began kissing him passionately again, hands working the button on his jeans.


	9. Chapter 9

Roxie showed up at the address Moss gave her. His mom was away on holiday so he invited her over to cook her dinner and watch some documentary on sharks. Smoothing a hand over her khaki dress, she rang the doorbell, excited to see Moss again.  
"Hello Roxie," Moss said enthusiastically as he opened the door, leaning down and giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
"Hello Moss," she replied  
"You look lovely tonight."  
"Thank you Moss," she said, blushing and stepping inside, inhaling deeply, "Whatever you are making smells incredible."  
"Thank you. It's Kraut Bierocks."  
"I'm sorry what?"  
"It's German. I know how to make German food."  
"That is a very random thing to know how to make."  
"Well, it's a funny story. I was bored and decided to take a German cooking class but the teacher turned out to be a cannibal. I had misunderstood his ad and he actually wanted to cook me, not teach me to cook; I felt like such a ninny. Anyway, I decided I still wanted to learn how to cook and took a class to learn."  
Roxie just smiled at him, the story seemingly incredibly unnecessary, but she liked the way he rambled about things with such passion. Moss pulled the Kraut Bierocks out of the oven, which were really just dough filled with sausage, beef, cabbage and cheese. They ate happily, exchanging glances and stories about their week. After they finished, Moss cleaned the kitchen meticulously before joining Roxie on the couch, where she sat sipping the White Russian he had fixed for her. He put the DVD in the machine, hit play and joined her, sipping on his own White Russian and promptly reaching over to take her hand. They sat side by side through the whole documentary, enjoying the facts about different sharks. When it ended, credits started rolling and Moss turned to Roxie,  
"Roxie, may I kiss you?"  
Roxie set her glass down on the table before answering, taking his and setting his down as well,  
"Moss, you never need to ask if you can kiss me."  
"I will keep that in mind for future reference," he said, scooting closer to her, placing his hand under her chin, and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss started out sweet but quickly grew in passion as Roxie ran her tongue along his lips, trying to prompt him to grant her entrance, which he finally did, allowing Roxie to explore his mouth while her hands ran up into his massive amount of hair. Moss seemed hesitant at first but, once he finally relaxed, Roxie was surprised by the amount of passion he exhibited, his hands running up and down her arms, one finally finding its way to her waist to pull her closer. After awhile, he lay down on the couch, taking Roxie with him. They continued snogging for hours before finally feeling the effects of the late hour, the amount of food, and the drinks. Roxie fell asleep laying on top of Moss, his arms around her waist.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later, Moss and Roy were sitting at their desks in the IT office, both grinning like idiots. Jen walked in, looking at the two boys.  
"What on earth is wrong with your faces?" she asked.  
"We both have ladies," Moss said, matter-of-factly.  
"Oh don't rub it in," she replied, huffing into her office, shutting the door behind her.  
Moments later, there was a soft knock at the door and Roxie entered, looking adorable in a pencil skirt and white button-up top.  
"Hello Roxie!" Moss greeted her.  
"Hey Moss," she replied, going over and kissing him soundly on the lips, Roy looking on in astonishment, "I have a meeting with an editor in about twenty minutes but I thought I would stop by to say hi."  
"Hi," he replied, "Roxie, I'd like you to meet my friend Roy. Roy this is Roxie. Roxie is my girlfriend. At least I think she is my girlfriend. Roxie, are you my girlfriend?"  
"Yes Moss I am," she said, smiling and shaking her head.  
"It's nice to meet you," Roy said.  
"I have a girl too you know," he said to Moss.  
Roxie was sitting on the edge of Moss' desk for a bit, watching him work when Jen came out of her office.  
"Look Jen! This is my girlfriend Roxie!"  
"Yeah, rub it in why don't you," Jen muttered, walking out the door.  
Roxie stayed and chatted for awhile longer before realizing she had to go. As she was walking out the door, Moss called after her,  
"Roxie, would you like to attend an office holiday party with me tomorrow evening?"  
"I would like that very much."  
"Excellent. I want everyone to meet my hot girlfriend."  
Roxie just smiled and walked off towards the lift.  A few minutes later, Tricia appeared at the door.  
"Hey Roy," she said, smiling and walking into to the office."  
"Tricia! What are you doing here?"  
"I had a day off work and thought I would come see you. Can I hang out for awhile?"  
"Of course! Want to play some video games?"  
"Sure...as long as you don't mind me kicking your ass," she said, beaming at him.  
"Oh I don't see that being possible," Roy replied, with a shake of his head.  
"You're on! Loser owes the winner a kiss."  
"I can agree to those terms."  
The two of them settled down on the couch and Roy started up the game. They battled for quite awhile and Roy had a decided lead until Tricia leaned over and began kissing the skin behind his ear, licking it, then taking his ear in between her teeth; Roy was too distracted and Tricia pulled ahead.  
"Roy, this is making me uncomfortable," Moss said, promptly leaving the room.  
"I was thinking he'd never leave," Roy said, discarding his controller and pushing Tricia down on the couch, capturing her mouth and instantly pushing his tongue past her lips to explore. Tricia ran her hands up and down his arms and under his shirt. Roy was just beginning to slide his hand up and grasp her chest when Jen entered the room again.  
"Oh god! Can't you two wait to do that at home? This is a work environment and highly unprofessional behavior."  
Roy lifted his head just enough to talk to Jen while Tricia continued to kiss and suck on his neck,  
"Have you seen this company Jen? I feel the behavior is practically mandatory."  
But he didn't get a chance to continue his speech as Tricia reached up, threading her fingers into his hair and pulling his mouth back down on hers.  
"Nope, too weird for me," Jen said, promptly exiting again, leaving Roy and Tricia to continue their snog session on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

The next evening, Tricia and Roxie were getting ready together in their flat. Tricia wore an emerald green dress with lace over it while Roxie donned a red lace dress with a sweetheart neckline; both of them looked stunning.   
“So will I finally get to meet this mystery, nerdy man of yours when he picks you up?” Roxie asked.  
“I hope so. He is great, completely perfect for me...and an incredible kisser.”  
“Fantastic. So, where are you two going?”  
“His holiday office party.”  
“Hey, my guy is taking me to his holiday party too. I guess ‘tis the season.”  
“I guess.”  
Suddenly Roxie’s phone went off, indicating she had a text. Reading it, she hurried to put the finishing touches on her outfit, putting on one last layer of bright red lipstick.  
“Guess I am going to have to meet your man later; my boyfriend is apparently having a tie emergency.”  
“Bummer. Well have a great time. I will see you later tonight, unless we end up at his place.”  
“Great. See you later.”  
Roxie ran out the door as Tricia finished putting on the minimal makeup she had decided to wear that night. Moments later, Roy rang the buzzer and soon they were on their way to the party.

. . .

The party was in full swing when Roy and Tricia arrived; she had to admit they got caught up in the cab for a small snog session. Grabbing drinks, they began to mingle, taking a moment here and there to dance to the music pounding over the speakers. As they were talking, a blonde woman approached them,  
“Hey Roy, great party isn’t?”  
“Yeah, Jessica. Great party. Jessica, this is, uh, this is Tricia.”  
“Nice to meet you Tricia,” the blonde said, shaking her hand, “Save me a danace later Roy?”  
“Uh, sure.”  
The woman walked away and Tricia just stared at Roy.  
“What was that?”  
“What was what?”  
“That introduction. Why didn’t you tell her I was your girlfriend?”  
“I, uh, well, I was going to but then I kind of bugged out because you and I hadn’t exactly talked about it and I didn’t want you to be upset at me for presuming things.”  
Tricia’s facial expression softened and she shook her head at the unsure, nerdy man in front of her.  
“Roy, you are ridiculous. For further clarification, I like you and I want to be your girlfriend. Is that okay?”  
Roy just nodded as Tricia brought her lips up to his for a quick kiss. Suddenly, she was distracted by someone entering the party.  
“Roxie?”  
“Tricia?”  
“Hello Roy!”  
“Hello Moss.”  
The girls greeted each other with a hug and explained to their confused-looking men that they were both flatmates and best friends.   
“How did we not realize we were dating best friends?” Tricia asked.  
“I guess we just got distracted by their nerdy handsomeness,” Roxie said, leaning up to kiss Moss, who beamed with pride.  
“Yeah, I guess so,” Tricia replied, slipping her arm around Roy’s waist as he placed a kiss into her hair.  
At the other end of the party, Jen chugged the remainder of her wine, watching the bizarre scene before her and wondering how her two socially-crippled co-workers managed to get intelligent model-like girlfriends while she sat nursing her drink alone.


End file.
